best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Bad and Boujee" by Migos and Lil Uzi Vert
Bad and Boujee is a song by the rap group Migos featuring Lil Uzi Vert. It's their most popular song, with the music video having over 871M views on YouTube and over 596M plays on Spotify. Lyrics You know, young rich niggas You know some', we ain't really never had no old money We got a whole lotta new money though, hah (If Young Metro don't trust you, I'm gon' shoot ya) Hey! Raindrop (Drip), drop top (Drop top) Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (Cookie) Fuckin' on your bitch, she a thot, thot (Thot) Cookin' up dope in the crockpot (Pot) We came from nothin' to somethin', nigga (Hey) I don't trust nobody, greet the trigger (Nobody) Call up the gang and they come and get ya (Gang) Cry me a river, give you a tissue (Hey) My bitch is bad and boujee (Bad) Cookin' up dope with a Uzi (Blaow) My niggas is savage, ruthless (Savage) We got 30's and hundred rounds too (Grrah) My bitch is bad and boujee (Bad) Cookin' up dope with a Uzi (Dope) My niggas is savage, ruthless (Hey) We got 30's and hundred rounds too (Glah) Offset, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Rackaids on rackaids (Racks), got back-ends on back-ends I'm ridin' around in a coupe (Coupe) I take your bih right from you (You) Bitch, I'm a dog, roof (Grr) Beat the ho walls loose (Hey) Hop in the frog, whoo (Skrrt) I tell that bih to come comfort me (Comfort me) I swear these niggas is under me (Hey) They hate and the devil keep jumpin' me (Jumpin' me) Bankrolls on me keep me company (Cash) Ayy, we do the most (Most) Yeah, pull up in Ghosts (Whoo) Yeah, my diamond's a choker (Glah) Holdin' the fire with no holster (Blaow) Rick the Ruler, diamonds cooler (Cooler) This a Rollie, not a Muller (Hey) Dabbin' on 'em like the usual (Dab) Magic with the brick, do voodoo (Magic) Courtside with a bad bitch (Bitch) Then I send the bitch through Uber (Go) I'm young and rich and plus I'm bougie (Hey) I'm not stupid so I keep the Uzi (Rrah) Rackaids on rackaids, got back-ends on back-ends So my money makin' my back ache (Aagh) You niggas got a low Act rate (Act) We from the Nawf, yeah, dat way (Nawf) Fat Cookie blunt in the ashtray (Cookie) Two bitches, just national smash day (Smash) Hop in the Lamb, have a drag race (Skrrt) I let them birds take a bath, bae (Brr) Raindrop (Drip), drop top (Drop top) Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (Cookie) Fuckin' on your bitch, she a thot, thot (Thot) Cookin' up dope in the crockpot (Pot) We came from nothin' to somethin', nigga (Hey) I don't trust nobody, greet the trigger (Nobody) Call up the gang and they come and get ya (Gang) Cry me a river, give you a tissue (Hey) My bitch is bad and boujee (Bad) Cookin' up dope with a Uzi (Blaow) My niggas is savage, ruthless (Savage) We got 30's and hundred rounds too (Grrah) My bitch is bad and boujee (Bad) Cookin' up dope with a Uzi (Dope) My niggas is savage, ruthless (Hey) We got 30's and hundred rounds too (Glah) Pour a four, I'm droppin' muddy, outer space—Kid Cudi (Drank) Introduce me to your bitch as wifey and we know she sluttin' Broke a brick down, nutted butted, now that nigga duckin' (Phew) Don't move too fast, I might shoot ya (Huh?) Draco bad and boujee (Draco) I'm always hangin' with shooters (Brrah) Might be posted somewhere secluded (Private) Still be playin' with pots and pans, call me Quavo Ratatouille (Cook it up!) Run with that sack, call me Boobie (Run with it) When I'm on stage show me boobies (Ayy) Ice on my neck, I'm the coolest (Ice) Hop out the suicide with the Uzi (Pew-pew-pew) I pull up, I pull up, I pull up I hop out with all of the drugs and the good luck (Skrrt) I'm cookin', I'm cookin', I'm whippin' I'm whippin' into a rock up, let it lock up (Lock up) I gave her 10 racks I told her go shoppin' and spend it all at the pop up (10) These bitches, they fuck and suck dick And they bustin' for Instagram, get your clout up Uh, yeah, dat way (Yeah), float on the track like a Segway (Go) Yeah, dat way (Dat way), I used to trap by the Subway (Trappin', trappin') Yeah, dat way (Go), young nigga trap with the AK (Rrah, uh) Yeah, dat way (Yeah), big dyke ho, get the door, Macy Gray (Hey) Raindrop (Drip), drop top (Drop top) Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (Cookie) Fuckin' on your bitch, she a thot, thot (Thot) Cookin' up dope in the crockpot (Pot) We came from nothin' to somethin', nigga (Hey) I don't trust nobody, greet the trigger (Nobody) Call up the gang and they come and get ya (Gang) Cry me a river, give you a tissue (Hey) My bitch is bad and boujee (Bad) Cookin' up dope with a Uzi (Blaow) My niggas is savage, ruthless (Savage) We got 30's and hundred rounds too (Grrah) My bitch is bad and boujee (Bad) Cookin' up dope with a Uzi (Dope) My niggas is savage, ruthless (Hey) We got 30's and hundred rounds too (Glah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah My bitch, she bad to the bone Ayy, wait, these niggas watchin' I swear to God they be my clones Yeah, hey, huh Switchin' my hoes like my flows (What?) Switchin' my flows like my clothes (Like what?) Keep on shootin' that gun, don't reload Ooh, ooh, now she want fuck with my crew 'Cause the money come all out the roof Drive the 'Rari, that bitch got no roof (Skrrt) Wait, what kind of 'Rari? 458 (Damn) All of these niggas, they hate (They hate) Try to hide, shoot through the gate Look, go to strip club, make it rain Yeah, so much money they use rakes Count a hundred thousand in your face (In your face) Yeah, then put 300 right in the safe Met her today, yeah She talk to me like she knew me, yeah Go to sleep in a jacuzzi, yeah Wakin' up right to a two-piece, yeah Countin' that paper like loose leaf, yeah Gettin' that chicken with blue cheese, yeah Boy, you so fake, like my collar you snakin' I swear to God that be that Gucci (Ayy) And you know we winnin' (Winnin') Yeah, we is not losin' Try to play your song, it ain't move me (What?) Saw your girl once, now she choosin', yeah Raindrop (Drip), drop top (Drop top) Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (Cookie) Fuckin' on your bitch, she a thot, thot (Thot) Cookin' up dope in the crockpot (Pot) We came from nothin' to somethin', nigga (Hey) I don't trust nobody, greet the trigger (Nobody) Call up the gang and they come and get ya (Gang) Cry me a river, give you a tissue (Hey) My bitch is bad and boujee (Bad) Cookin' up dope with a Uzi (Blaow) My niggas is savage, ruthless (Savage) We got 30's and hundred rounds too (Grrah) My bitch is bad and boujee (Bad) Cookin' up dope with a Uzi (Dope) My niggas is savage, ruthless (Hey) We got 30's and hundred rounds too (Glah) Why it Rocks # The beat is great. # The song can be played on repeat due to how catchy it is. # It is an example that if done right, mumble rap can be good. Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Category:Lil Uzi Vert Category:Internet memes